Face Down
by Scootch4411
Summary: One-shot Anti-SasuSaku be warned! Just a random story i wrote more details inside rated T for the situation. He's hurting her, she's denying it but will she finally realize she's done after all that he did to her in just one day?


So, i have major writers block on my other story so i figured i would work it out by making this completely random story that i was imagining while listening to a song. it may make it easier to understand if you listen to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus this is just a one shot i don't expect to add anything to this unless i get some other random idea that may g along with this but if i do i don't think ill be calling it a story it will probably be just a bunch of one shots strung together that just happen to make some sense together

* * *

Sakura Haruno brushes her short pink hair. In the mirror she sees a bruise on her right wrist. She sighs.

"Sasuke…it'll never happen again right?" she mutters sadly. As if right on time a fist pounds on her door and she runs downstairs amd opens the door to see Sasuke's usual emotionless face.

"Sasuke!" she says happily.

"Hn," and there came his usual response. He runs a hand through his short black hair and looks back into her bright emerald eyes. She stays silent and he watches as a hint of sadness flashes through her eyes. Quickly, he looks away

"I'm sorry" he says. He looks at her and watches as a small hint of hope enters her eyes.

"For what, Sasuke-kun?" she says walking out of her house and closing her door. He takes her right arm. Quickly, she turns to face him with fear evident in her eyes.

"This" he says as he gently touches the bluish-black spot on her wrist. She pulls her arm away from him and holds it protectively.

"It' fine. I'm okay" she says looking away nervously

"Come" Sasuke says turning away and walking down the sidewalk. Immediately, she runs to catch with him. She stares at the sidewalk and twiddles her thumbs.

"So…what are we doing today Sasuke-kun?" she asks

"You'll see Sakura" He replies smirking. Suddenly, he stops walking. Sakura immediately stops afterward. Turning around she sees Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all sparring in the training grounds. Naruto calls to them.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" he shouts.

"Come train with us" he shouts. Sakura looks at Sasuke.

"Would you like to Sasuke-kun?" she asks nervously. He shrugs and walks over towards the small group. Sakura runs to catch up.

"Great! Now it can be team seven against team ten!" Naruto says punching the air as Sakura and Sasuke approach the group.

"We're so gonna kick their butts" Naruto says to Sakura and Sasuke. Suddenly, someone punches Naruto square in the face.

"Baka! Don't underestimate us!" another blonde haired person says angrily.

"Ino…" Naruto whines. Behind them Shikamaru and Chouji sigh.

"I don't think we should team seven against team ten" Chouji says after a moment. Immediately, Naruto perks up.

"Why not?"

"I agree I think we should slip the teams up in pairs." Shikamaru says ignoring Naruto's question.

"Why?"Naruto asks cluelessly.

"Baka! To make it harder!" Ino says once punching Naruto.

"That's right if we slip into pairs, there are three teams and only two people in each to keep watch. In addition, not only will you have to watch out for both teams but you never know if you might get double teamed or not making it much harder than before" Shikamaru explains.

"Sounds good to me" Ino bursts in confidently.

"I'm in too" Naruto shouts once again punching the air with his fist. Sasuke shrugs. They all turn to Sakura. She fiddles with her thumbs for a moment.

"So who's in what team?" she asks almost Hinata like.

"I suggest the pairs be: Naruto and Chouji, Sasuke and I, and Ino and Sakura" Sakura nods.

"What!?!?! I get paired with Forehead girl?" Ino yells.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yells back

"I think you guys would make a god team together as long as you guys don't fight each other" Shikamaru says. Ino crosses her arms defiantly.

"Fine" they both mutter

"Okay ready, set, GO!" he shouts and immediately, everyone spread out into different directions. Sakura follows Ino into some bushes.

"Forehead, you got a plan?" Ino asks. Sakura shakes her head and bites her lip nervously. Ino notices this.

"You okay, Forehead?" Ino asks Sakura. Sakura smiles and laughs nervously.

"What do you mean Ino? I'm fine" she replies and looks back at the field. Ino stares at her for a moment then does the same. Suddenly, a couple of kunai knives fly past the two girls one of them slashes Sakura's cheek. Instantly, the two spread out of the way of the kunai knives that now separated them. In the trees Sasuke watches Sakura dodge out of the way as Shikamaru begins hand to hand combat with Ino. They are soon interrupted by Chouji and Naruto and as Ino fights Chouji, Naruto fights Shikamaru. Swiftly, Sasuke jump out of the tree right in front of Sakura. He watches as she stops dead in her tracks and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun" she says breathlessly.

"Sakura" Sakura whispers as he steps closer to her.

Why aren't you going after Naruto like you usually are?" she asks nervously. Suddenly, Sasuke disappears and reappears behind her. She gasps in surprise. Gently, he rubs the blood off the cut on her cheek.

"Now Sakura, did you really think I'd let anyone but me even **touch** you?" he says in a dark, quiet voice.

"I…I just figured that it was a sparring match and you would want to fight someone stronger than me" she says sadly. Slowly, she turns around and Sasuke laughs darkly.

"S-Sasuke… you scaring me" she says as she slowly backs away. Suddenly, Sasuke disappears again and a moment afterward she is kicked in the back right into a tree. She falls to the ground and moans as a headache, and a backache settle in. Slowly, she stands up and check to make sure everything is okay. After healing some minor cuts and easing the pain in both her back and her head she searches for any sign of Sasuke. Suddenly, a kunai flies past her. She dodges when she notices another coming from the complete opposite direction. After dodging them she hears another come from behind and she quickly uses the replacement jutsu. Sitting up in a tree, Sakura tries to form a plan. Quickly, she forms a couple of hand signs and three exact clones of herself poof next to her. Each one jumps in a different direction. With her copies spread out she send another copy into the middle of the field. She feels a very small flare of Sasuke's chakra and quickly, sends her other copies out to surround him. Quickly, she jumps down from the tree and runs in the direction she'd felt his chakra. As she and her clones close in she throws four kunai from four different locations. She, then, jumps into the tree and throws a chakra enhanced punch at Sasuke. He dodges and throws a kunai at her. Quickly, she pulls out one of her own and uses it to block his. She then throws her body from the tree right towards Sasuke as she attempts to land another chakra enhanced punch. He dodges and catches her arm and throws her toward the tree she'd just come down from. Quickly, she turns herself around and does a back handspring. Sasuke comes at her and throws his own punch. She dodges it and attempts to kick him in the back. He ducks and gives her a punch in her stomach. From force, she flies back and hits another tree. On the ground again she grunts as she feels a sprained ankle from the fall to the ground. She heals her ankle and check for a concussion after hitting the tree again. Quietly she curses herself for not being able to beat him.

"You win Sasuke" Sakura says wincing. She watches as Sasuke steps toward her. All of a sudden Sasuke grabs her and smashes her against another tree.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me" she says as Sasuke's grip on her tightens. He puts a kunai against her neck. She whimpers in fear.

"This fight is not over until I say it's over Sakura" he says angrily and pushes the kunai closer. A small cut opens from the blade and she feels a drop of blood run down her neck.

"Sasuke" she whimpers. Suddenly, he punches her in the face and let her go. With tears in her eyes she gently puts a hand on the spot Sasuke had just hit her. Sasuke laughs and leaves her there against the tree. Sadly, she slides down the tree and begins to cry. A few moments pass.

"Okay, Sakura we're okay" she mutters to herself in between sobs.

"This doesn't hurt" she tells herself as she begins to get up.

"This doesn't hurt" she repeats and another bout of tears begins to form in her eyes.

"Kunoichi, why are you a crying?" a soft velvet voice asks her. Immediately she turns around and pulls out a kunai. She stranger, whom she notices is wearing an akatsuki cloak, smirks.

"What's your name Kunoichi? The black haired stranger asks

"What's yours?" she retorts, the stranger chuckles. A moment of silence passes and she answers.

"Sakura; Haruno, Sakura" she says putting the kunai down. Suddenly, she watches as his black onyx eyes bleed crimson. Sudden realization dawns on her.

"Uchiha, Itachi" she whispers in fear. A hint of amusement flashes in his eyes.

"Why do you let my foolish little brother treat you in the way he does?" Itachi asks her. Immediately, her hand goes up to touch the spot he'd hit her. She looks away in shame.

"Head my lecture" he says as he begins to walk away

"You're right, I've had enough" she says quietly.

* * *

Some quick notes:

1. I'm thinking the ages are the same ages in shippuden around the sixteen area just because that's what i was thinking when i was writing this

2. yes sasuke and sakura are together as in a dating relationship in this thing but obviously there is a lot of bashing on this couple.

3. i know it is extremely out of character especially sakura because if she were getting hurt by anyone she'd beat the crap out of them back or she would die trying especially with her strength, and i have no doubt that she could beat sasuke in a fight.

4. As you can see, no i dont like sasuke so if i ever make another story you can expect it to be against this couple...or even just him...always lol

anyway you know the drill read/review. its really encouraging to hear what you guys say and it helps me to figure out how to improve.


End file.
